inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquatic Conflict
Aquatic Conflict is the eleventh episode of Inanimate Insanity, and the 11th overall episode of Inanimate Insanity, released on March 1, 2012. Plot The episode starts with Paper walking over to Marshmallow who is playing catch with Bow, although Bow doesn't quite understand how to play. Marshmallow offers to Paper if he wants to join, and he happily does. She throws the baseball to Paper, but it hits him in the face. Marshmallow asks if he's alright, only for Paper to switch to evil and yell at Marshmallow, saying she should die. Paper quickly changes back to normal and says he meant he was fine. Bow tells Marshmallow to throw the ball to Apple, calling her a kiwi. Apple begins to say that Marshmallow and playing sports don't mix. Marshmallow then throws the baseball and hits Apple in the face, who screams in agony. The Trip Around The World MePhone4 asks everyone if they enjoyed their trip around the world. Marshmallow says they did and they made a slideshow. MePhone4 shows no interest and announces that there is a double elimination that will now commence. Double Elimination Time! MePhone4 one again says that the two contestants with the most votes will be eliminated. Apple is shocked, but then says she hopes its Paintbrush, who calls her a brat, and says they wished Santa took Apple with him. MePhone quiets the two down and then explains that there were some misunderstandings of voting. The rewards this episode are bendy straws, which Paper happily cheers about, and asks if they will receive drinks as well, but MePhone says no. 364 people voted, and Bow and Bomb were safe with immunity. Marshmallow, being the only person to receive under 10 votes, also receives a bendy straw, angering Apple. Pickle and OJ got 24 and 29 votes respectively, and both got rewards. Taco is safe with 35 votes, as well as Apple. Paper, Paintbrush and Salt are left, and only one of them will be safe. Salt received 92 votes and is eliminated, upsetting her. MePhone4 begins to say who else is eliminated, (because of Paper and Paintbrush both start with Pa) he begins to says Pa- for a while to build up suspense, and finally says aintbrush, meaning Paintbrush is eliminated with an unknown amount of votes. Marshmallow begins to say that Paintbrush doesn't deserve to be eliminated and that he's great, but Apple stops her and asks her if she meant that she's great. Marshmallow actually is unsure and asks what Paintbrush is, referring to Paintbrush's unknown gender. Paintbrush begins to say what they are when their platform drops and Paintbrush and Salt are dropped to Idiotic Island. As Salt falls down, she spots Pepper and calls out to her. The two begin to fly closely towards each other, to the tune of Chariots Of Fire, similar to Episode 2, until colliding abruptly and crashing into Idiotic Island. Teams Dissolve and New Alliances With Paintbrush and Salt gone, the remaining contestants are the final 8, making the official halfway mark. Because of this, MePhone4 announces that Team Epic and Team Chickenleg are broken up, and now every contestant fights for themselves. OJ asks if MePhone is serious, only for MePhone4 to give a foolish face, asking if he looks like he's kidding. Pickle happily tells his alliance that they made it to the final 8, but OJ tells him that he quits, only because he can't stand to work with Bomb anymore. Bomb greets OJ casually, but OJ yells back at him about how he betrayed him last episode, and how OJ respected Bomb for who he was, but now it is over. Bomb begins to stutter a line, but OJ ignores him and announces he's forming a new alliance. Paper asks if he can join, and OJ agrees with Paper, creating the alliance without Bomb. Marshmallow then realizes that she's alone, but Bow runs over and tells her that they can be friends. Marshmallow asks about an alliance, but Bow does not understand and asks to be friends, which Marshmallow seemingly reluctantly accepts, seeing as there are no other options for her. Bow reacts with a big grin. The Underwater Challenge MePhone4 announces that the next challenge is an under-the-sea contest. OJ begins to worry, explaining that he's not a fan of swimming, but MePhone4 ignores him. He then takes out a golden coin, which Pickle maniacally shouts its beauty, only for it to then be thrown into the water by MePhone4. Paper asks how they will breathe, and MePhone4 explains that oxygen will be wirelessly transported to oxygen masks, wearing one at the time. Paper then asks how that is possible, but MePhone shuts him up. The challenge will not end until the golden coin is back to MePhone. Pickle tells Taco to grab a mask and then asks her how she will swim without arms. She then says she does, when she suddenly grows arms to Pickle's surprise. Paper starts telling OJ that he can't go in, and OJ says he can't either. Paper then takes out a boat, that he apparently got from Wal-Mart and the two hop in. Bow encourages Marshmallow to win the contest together, when Apple stops the two in their path, revealing that she stole Marshmallow's, Walmart Card. She begins to tell Marshmallow that she has done very mean things to her, especially with the Santa Claus prank, and she rips Marshmallow's card. She swims away as Marshmallow screams at her, only to confront a shark. Bow swims up to the shark and begins telling him to get away, throwing a chair at him. The shark becomes angry and eats Bow. Back on the surface, Paper and OJ are riding in the boat when Paper begins to ask OJ why he is upset. OJ explains that Bomb has become selfish and betrayed him last episode. Paper explains he knows how OJ feels, and relates OJ and Bomb to himself and Knife. Paper tells OJ that he will stick together with him, becoming allies. OJ tells Paper that its a shame that he ever went to Idiotic Island. This causes Paper to suddenly begin to have flashbacks and nightmares about his time inside Idiotic Island, and he changes to evil. He yells at OJ and throws him off his boat, only to change back to normal just moments later, not remembering what happened while he was evil, and thus unsure where OJ went. Marshmallow begins to tell the shark not to eat her, when Apple suggests that she is more delicious than Marshmallow, causing the shark to eat her instead. Pickle begins to act like a pirate, saying Ay Ay!, only for Taco to think he is an idiot. He explains that it is a pirate reference, when she spits a lemon at Pickle, blinding him in his right eye. Taco suggests that he wears an eye patch. Paper finds OJ and brings him back to the boat off screen, but OJ is now filled with sea water. Paper apologizes to OJ, explaining that he doesn't know what happened. OJ, apparently becoming sick because of dilution from water, starts to say that they need to win the challenge. Paper begins fishing and drops down a hook, which the shark grabbed onto. Paper reels in the shark, destroying the boat. At the bottom, Marshmallow finally grabs the golden coin and heads for the surface. Paper tells OJ to swim, but because of dilution, he sinks and is too weak to compete. Paper then tosses his line at Marshmallow, hooking her and reeling her back into the ocean, grabbing the golden coin for himself, winning immunity for himself. He suddenly changes back to normal, not recalling the events that happened. Cast *Fan appears, however, he does not speak. *Balloon, Baseball, Knife, Lightbulb, and Nickel appear in flashbacks, however, they do not speak. Trivia *The Inanimate Insanity Intro was changed, having the new Character Idles, along with being HD. **The background of the intro is noticeably MePhone4's background. *This was the first time a double elimination has occurred. *While Pickle and Taco talk underwater, SpongeBob's pineapple house can be seen in the background. *Nick-le is seen when MePhone explains the voting confusion. *The golden coin is actually the clipart of Coiny from Battle For Dream Island. **Coiny also appears in the slideshow, along with The Speaker. *Bubble's clipart is seen underwater as well. *Bow appears on Team Chickenleg, although she was never actually assigned a team. *The ball Marshmallow and Bow were catching is actually a mini version of Baseball. *Paper becomes evil once Idiotic Island was mentioned, however, he has become evil numerous times without mentioning Idiotic Island. *Salt says Oh my gosh! No! when she is eliminated, the same thing Pepper said before she was eliminated. *Balloon's face in the slideshow is the popular meme Forever Alone. *This marks the first time Bow and Apple died. *Paintbrush's gender was referred to again for the first time since A Lemony Lesson. *''Chariots Of Fire was played for the second time. *The reward of bendy straws are the same used by Tyler in the previous episode, though being much smaller. *OJ and Bomb's Betrayal flashback was played twice. *This marks the first time OJ and Apple received votes from viewers. *A shark debut in this episode, making it the second animal to ever appear, the first being the dolphin in Episode 2. *Due to wearing masks, many characters mouths were not seen while talking, although they were shown at certain times. *Bomb was not seen at all during the challenge. *The oxygen tank has a tiny sentence on the front of it under OXYGEN saying If you can read this you have good eyesight, subscribe to Adamationz, k? * At 1:55 MePhone4S made a cameo. * Taco grows arms in this episode. * The film was far back from the audio. Goofs *When Marshmallow says Yeah! when asked about the trip, OJ turns towards her, but his eye disappears. *As Marshmallow runs towards the finish with the coin, the cloud moves in the wrong direction, portraying that she is running backwards. *Apple's eyes appear to be black when wearing the mask, unlike others whose eyes are slightly blue underneath the masks. *Pickle became blind in this episode, as though he was hit on his '''right' eye, the eyepatch is on his left. **However, this was shown to be another of Pickle's stupid mistakes in The Penultimate Poll. *When Salt and Pepper reunite, the music switches volume, due to copyright issues. The volume of the remainder of the video remains muffled. *'Major Error:' After MePhone4 makes a weird face, the audio became out of sync. *On June 8, 2019 however, a re-upload had the audio fixed. *When Paper is hit by Marshmallow, his hand is not attached. *When Marshmallow is getting off the water, her mask is missing. *When Pickle was hit in the eye, his arm is not attached. *Before Pickle says Ow, his mouth is missing. *Despite saying that he'll get soggy if he's in water, Paper is dry when he gets out of the water. Characters Starting Characters Pickle2017Pose.png|Pickle Taco2017Pose.png|Taco Non-Starting Characters Apple2018.png|Apple Balloon2018Pose.png|Balloon Baseball2018Pose.png|Baseball Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb BowNormal2017Pose.png|Bow Fan2018Pose.png|Fan (cameo) Knife2018Pose.png|Knife Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb Marshmallow2018Pose.png|Marshmallow MePhone2017Pose.png|MePhone4 Nickel2018Pose.png|Nickel OJ2017Pose.png|OJ Paintbrush2018Pose.png|Paintbrush Paper2017Pose.png|Paper Pepper2017Pose.png|Pepper Salt2017Pose.png|Salt Guest Characters * Announcer (cameo) *Coiny (cameo) Episode [[Category:Season 1 Episode [[Cate